Skylanders: SWAP Force
'''Skylanders: SWAP Force '''jest trzecią częścią serii gier "Skylanders" a zarazem sequelem gry Skylanders: Giants . Fabuła ZANIM PRZECZYTASZ TEN ARTYKUŁ UWAŻAJ NA SPOILERY!!! Historia zaczyna się gdy Mistrz Eon wprowadza gracza do świata Skylands oraz jego stosowania, z Skylanderami. Mistrz odkrywa historię specjalnej grupy Skylanderów zwanych SWAP Force, którzy chronili Wyspy Cloudbreak i jej magiczny wulkan, który regeneruje magię we wszystkich Skylanderach od stu lat. Podczas epickiej walki z rojem ognistych żmij wezwanych przez tajemniczą postać, siła SWAP Force została uwolniona w erupcji wulkanu, który udzielił im możliwość zamiany połowy, ale w procesie wygnał ich na Ziemię. Po tych wydarzeniach Kaos pragnie użyć mrocznych kryształów do stworzenia armii złych potwórów, chce również użyć ich przemieniając starożytne istoty niegdyś chroniące Wulkan Cloudbreak. Na początku spotykamy Flynna i naszą nową przyjaciółkę Tessę która szuka pomocy do obrony jej rodzinnego miasta. Po udanej misji ratowniczej przenisimy się do Woodborow gdzie piznajemy nowe osoby i dostajemy zlecenie na odnalezienie Chieftess. Po uratowaniu Chieftess informuje nas o miejscu pobytu pierwszego starożytnego strażnika wulkanu: Flashfina. Po nieudanej przemianie starożytnego władcy mórz Flashfina w złą istotę Kaosa odwiedza jego... mama. Chciała przedstawić mu swój plan lecz Kaos ją zignorował. Potem przenosimy się do robotycznego cmentarza/złomowiska. Gdzie mamy powstrzymać dalsze plany Kaosa związane z przemianą niewinnych istot w bezlitosne potwory. Spotykamy tam Mroczną wersję Ponuraka który atakuje nas od czasu do czasu Rakietami. Naszym celem jest uwolnienie starożytnej kamiennej małpy (nie jest ona starożytnym strzeżącym wulkanu Cloudbreak). Po uwolnieniu Małpa atakuje Ponuraka zrzucając go z półki skalnej. Ponurak się jednak nie poddał, stworzył swój mechaniczny pojazd wjeżdżając w małpę i strącając ją z półki skalnej (cięta riposta ;) ) i atakując Skylandera. Walka z nim nie jest skomplikowana. Po wygranej walce wraca do swojej prawdziwej formy. Po tym przenosimy się do wielkiego kanionu w poszukiwaniu Sharpfina który zna miejsce przebywania drugiego strażnika wulkanu: Terrasquid. Niestety zamiast Sharpfina znajdujemy miasto znajdujące się pod atakiem Armi Greebli. Oczywiście Postanawiamy im pomóc. Po tym docieramy do Żekomego miesca przesiadywania Sharpfina. Poznajemy tajemniczego i cichego obywatela o imieniu Baron von Shell Schock który okazuje się być współpracownikiem Kaosa który tak się składa że uwieził Sharpfina. Nagle wyskakuje Greeble przemieniający Whiskersa (pupilka Tessy) w mrocznego Whiskersa. Ptaszysko nas atakuje. Po utracie pewnej ilości zdrowia Whiskers ucieka. Shellshock zresztą też. Naszym zadaniem jest dogonienie Shellshocka i Whiskersa. Ptak od czasu do czasu nas zatrzymuje i z nami walczy. Po finalnym pokonaniu Ptaszyska Whiskers wraca do swojej pierwotnej formy. My za to musimy iść dorwać Shellshocka. Spotykamy go w mieście. Jest on za sterami dziwnej maszyny. Po pokonaniu w końcu mamy okazję pogadać z Sharpfinem który oferuje nam współpracę. Po tym Sharpfin przenosi nas do miejsca zamieszkania Terrasquida. Teren jest niestety strzeżony przez ognistą żmiję. Po dotarciu do Terrasquida dowiadujemy się od Sharpfina że jest "dziewczynką". Po odnalezieniu i uratowaniu Terrasquid Flynn wsiada za stery statku Sharpfina odlatując i zostawiając Skylandera i Sharpfina na wyspie na której dochodzi starcie z ognistą żmiją. Po pokonaniu Żmiji. Wracamy do Woodborow. Jesteśmy poinformowani o miejscu pobytu kolejnego strażnika. Niestety w owym miejscu panuje potężna zamieć. Chcąc się przedostać do strażnika ruszamy po magiczne źródło światła o nazwie Illuminator (nie to nie jest Illuminati -_-). Jest w postaci rogu osadzonego na głowie posągu Bohaterki (zresztą grywalnej jako Skylander) Whirlwind. Po przechwyceniu Illuminatora ruszamy po kolejnego Starożyto strażnika. Kaosa w tym momencie odwiedza jego Matka urządzająca sobie bankiet w którym biorą udział poddani Kaosa. Kaos jest tym zniesmaczony. Później mama Kaosa przedstawia mu Mesmeraldę która ma nam przeszkodzić w odnalezieniu Starożytnego. Po długiej drodze na której Mesmeralda zostawia na nas półapki docieramy do szczytu góry gdzie czeka na nas Starożytny Frosthound. Po odnalezieniu starożytnego Frosthounda porywa go Mesmeralda która wita nas swoją Krótką piosenką po czym nas atakuje. Po pokonaniu Mesmeraldy ratujemy kolejnego Strażnika wulkanu. Po powrocie do Woodborow dowiadujemy się gdzie jest ostatnia strażniczka wulkanu. Dowiadujemy się też że Kaos nas wyprzedził i zaczął atakować jej krainę mrocznym ogniem. Wysyła na tą wyspę armię trolli które mają za zadanie zniszczyć krainę Strażniczki. My po uratowaniu miasta i zestrzeleniu statku Kaosa wracamy do Woodborow gdzie czeka nas miłe powitanie gdzie Starożytni wracają chronić Wulkanu Cloudbreak i mamy schwytanego Kaosa. Szczęście nie trwa jednak długo gdyż pojawia się mama Kaosa która zabiera swojego syna i przy okazji porywa Tessę. My ruszamy z odsieczą do bazy Kaosa która jest niesamowicie chroniona. Po dostaniu się do mamy Kaosa. Ona przedstawia nam swój plan pokonania nas i oddania władzy Kaosowi. Po pokonaniu jej i jej zwierzaczka Bubba Greebs więzimy Mamę Kaosa w Lustrze. Po uratowaniu Tessy dowiadujemy się że Kaos podzczas gdy my ratowaliśmy Tessę on przyszykował wystarczająco dużo mrocznych kryształów do spowodowania mrocznej erupcji wulkanu. Po tej informacji błyskawicznie dostajemy się do wulkanu gdzie czeka na nas Kaos. Wielka Sterta mrocznych kryształów zawala się na Kaosa przemieniając go w wielkiego mrocznego giganta. Po długiej i niesamowitej walce Kaos wraca do swoich rozmiarów i niechcący zamienia się z Ponurakiem częściami ciała Tak jak to robią Skylanerzy z mocami SWAP Force. Po tym wszystkim uciekamy z wulkanupo czym następuje erupcja. Po powrocie Dostajemy podziękowania od mieszkańców Woodborow gdzie wracamy z Flynnem na jego odnowiony statek. KONIEC Rozgrywka Podobnie jak w poprzednich grach Skylanders: SWAP Force wykorzystuje figurki do gry. Doszły jednak nowe figurki: SWAP Force. Potrafią one wymieniać się górną oraz dolną częśćia przez co stają się silniejsze. Gra zawiera o wiele więcej możliwości od poprzednich. Skylanderzy mają na przykład możliwość skakania. Poziom mistrza portalu Gracz ma możliwość zbierania gwiazdek poprzez przechodzenie bonusowych poziomów, zbieraniu skrzynek itp. Im więcej gracz zbierze gwiazdek tym wyższy jest jego "poziom mistrza portalu" dzięki czemu może kupować więcej przydatnych rzeczy takich jak czapki . Specjalne tereny SWAP Force Każdy SWAP Force ma swoją własną umiejętność - wspinaczka, latanie, teleportacja, balans lub kopanie. Podczas przechodzenia poziomu można znaleźć coś typu minigierki do którego mają dostęp tylko SWAP Force o danej mocy. Nowe postacie Do gry dochodzi więcej niż 50 nowych postaci: 16 nowych skyladerów, 8 Lightcore™, 16 zmienionych skyladerów ze starych gier i wiele, wiele więcej! Wymagania Gra Skylanders: SWAP Force wymaga: *Minimalnie jedną figurkę *Portal mocy *Konsolę do gier *Grę en:Skylanders:SWAP Force Kategoria:Gry SWAP Force